A differential Manchester encoding alternates clock transitions with positions for data transitions. A bit value of one is encoded when a transition is present in a position for a data transition, and a bit value of zero is encoded when no transition occurs in a position for a data transition.
There is a general need for efficient and robust decoding of a differential Manchester encoding in the presence of noise and jitter, which affect the timing of the clock and data transitions.